Fire and Fury
by UnseelieFeyPrincess
Summary: Follow the quest of a young duchess in hiding, thanks to her cousin Princess Zelda's help, where Lady Vivia will finally get to venture out like she always dreamed. This is where she finds herself. Her destiny.
1. chapter 1

**i started playing Breath of the wild and i love link so much. this story is set after the events of the game.** **the story revolves around the cousin of Zelda who is a noble near Hyrule. link x oc**

I was taking a walk around the garden near my water front villa by an old big tree when my mother called me in.

I gathered my black and dark red skirts and corset dress and hurried in.

"Yes, mother?" i asked. my mother was smiling.

"I have news. We have arranged a marriage for you. The duke of West Hyrule's son Naethen has turned your age."

"mother, I'm only 18."

"You're perfect marrying age. your father the Duke of East Hyrule didn't do this for nothing. you will meet him soon."

I watched crestfallen as she left in a huff. i knew i made her mad but i didnt want to marry anyone.

I went upstairs to cry on my bed. Then my favorite maid named Tillia came in. She put her hand on my back.

"I heard the news, dear." She said.

"It's horrible! How do i get out of this?"

"Petition your cousin. Zelda."

I sat up fast.

"Youre right! Help me Tillia. I'm goig to visit Zelda but dont tell anyone why."

She smiled and nodded.

I put my family sword on my side and threw on my black hooded cloak. I packed some food and water in a bag and set off. My grey horse Golden Comet ran against the path of Hyrule and along the green, fresh grass and hills of my beautiful homeland. It was afternoon once i got therr to Hyrule. The gates opened for me and the fusrds bowed ad I hopped off my horse. One servant took my horse to the stables and I curtsied. I was led into the castle and found Zelda in the garden of hyrule sewing. She smiled to see me.

"Dear cousin!" she said.

I sat by her.

"Dear cousin Zelda, have you heard of my engagement?"

Zelda's eyes widened "The tough as nails Duchess Nanetté Garnette Vivia is finally being tied down? i never thought you would marry."

"I dont want to."

Her face fell and she put down her sewing.

"Oh no."

"I meet him soon but I'd rather die. What do i do?"

She thought about it for a while.

"I guess you could emancipate yourself. Run off with one of my most trusted soldiers and I'll smooth it over with your parents and then you can come back."

I looked at her with glee.

"You'd do that?!"

"I can get you housing at Hateno Village. We will plan this for next month. I think k can buy you time."

I hugged her tight and she hughed backk.

"youre the best cousin ever!!" i said happily.

"The same cousin code for our letters!" i said as i started to leave. If i went now i could make it my nightfall.

Running away. I had a month until i run away.


	2. Met and Gone

A week later i was set to meet my fiance. I was dressed in a poofy pale yellow dress that didnt look good with my long blonde hair and red and green eye color and pale skin.

When we got to their mansion we were all greeted at the door by a butler. He escorted us in and thats where i saw him. He had blond hair and big blue, innocent eyes. He was lean but muscular and had a very cute face. Was he my duke? Maybe I was a little quick to judge...

He had a green tunic on and a golden band around his head. But he had a seord to his side. Unlike me. I wasn't allowed to have a sword.

Then a short fat man came in. He was a few years older looking than me but something sick in my stomach knew he was my fiance. Maybe I was right. false alarm.

"Youre a little skinny. I hope you arent anorexic." he sneered looming bored already. I knew i would hate to be near him.

"Youre a lot larger than I expected. I hope you dont have diabetes."

My mother, i knew, was screaming inside. my father very clearly glowered at me.

He threw his head back in a gross laugh.

"Lose that tongue before we're wed. I wont have that directed at me." He swayed his hand.

"Nice meeting you all. Ta!"

I couldn't get to the carriage faster. But i was ready for how my father screamed at me for the whole ride. My mother hit me when we got home and I cried on my room.

"You will marry him and like it! Ingrateful child!!"

to be continued.


	3. Into the woods

I got the leader summoning me to Zelda the next week and knew it was time. She said she had a special volunteer to take me. Someone who knew he wanted to help any way he could. I could use such a loyal person.

I packed light, since things would be provided by Zelda. Just basic survival things were brought.

I rode out and got to the castle in the midday. Zelda had me eat lunch with her to meet my companion. we had seafood rice balls, meat cakes, ale, and nut cake. We waited to eat in the beautiful dining hall until my escort opened the door. I couldn't believe it! The blonde boy!

He smiled softly as he made his way over to the chair set for him and sat down. He bowed his head a little.

"Hello, duchess Nanetté, my lady." He said.

I blushed.

"Call me Vivian. It's... it's what i like more."

He looked so sweet as he said "Of courze, Lady Vivian."

I couldn't help but feel frazzled around him. God, was it always gonna be this way?

Zelda started to take the conversation elsewhere as we ate and talked about the route we would take. We would pass through Hyrule field and some villages and then rest at Kakariko village before staying at Hateno village.

I had a letter in my lap that i handed to Zelda.

It was to my father, saying, _i will marry who i choose. no hurting me can stop love. it will always triumph and i will never submit._ _love, vivian._

"It will be trecherous but I have faith in you. Both of you."

I put my hand on my sword hilt happily.

Then we finished eating and Zelda called for our horses to be out front and got us our luggage, clothing, food, first aid. I hugged her tight and so did Link. Link. I loved that name already.

Then we said our good byes before running off into the field, the open. nobody could hold me back.

We rode south toeards the river that cut between us and the next road. We had to take the land bridge.

We were getting close to the wetlands when the sun started to peak close to the edge of the horizon. I had forgotten how early the sun goes down in the fall. Still, the trees looked beautiful with all their colors. Especially with Link talking under them.

He was so gentlemanly and friendly.

"So yoh wanted to help?" I said as we passed the lilypad of a closeby wet land swamp.

"Yes. I saw you and heard your story and i just needed to free you. I cant explain it... I've been on so many adventures but Ive never expect is before."

I smiled.

"Its ok. me either. I really enjoy being with you."

"The same goes for me, Vivian." He walked a little closer to me. Just then a swarm of chuchus rolled at us at top speed.

I barely had time to jump out of the way and yank my sword from its sheath to face my enemy. Link did the same and we cleeved through them like butter, working together to trap and destroy them all.

"We work great together." Link said wkth a grin.

"I guess so."

We continue on.

We finally saw the fences outside of Kakariko village relieved to finally be there as night fell. We put put horses in the stables and headed to the inn where a room was saved.

There were two beds available for us in a private room in a suite. We fell asleep talking to each other through the night. I couldn't believe my luck with meeting this guy.

x x x x x x x x

In the morning Link gently woke me for breakfast. He had a plate of meat pies. He set it down when i sat up and we pigged out. It wad so delicious, whoever made these is a genius. I couldn't believe i could eat like this in front of him.

He was...special.

"Did we meet prior to you being the guard of Duke Naethen?" i asked finally, squeeking.

"Well... I've seen you around. But i never said anything."

"I just feel like...ive known you forever..."

I finally looked into hhis deep eyes.

"I feel the same way." he said softly, gazing intense into my eyes.

We stayed like that, tense, until a cry was heard outside. We botled to the sound, throwing open our door. There was an old woman pointing down the hall "Theif!! my purse!"

And we jumped into action, chasing down the man in a cloak. I jumped forward and tackled him and Link pulled his arms behind him. I got the purse and brought it to the lady.

"Oh, dear, thank you! I don't know what I would have done without you and your husband there." she said wisely and wandered off.

x x x x x x x x x

after that excitement we decided to leave.

We rode along the road that lead into a forest. Link lead and i held up the reer.

I couldn't help but feel watched and tell Link about it.

"It's fine, we just have to get out of here soon..."

Just then three black figures jumped from the trees, spooning our horses and we almost fell off.

"State your business! Royal guards coning through." Link barked.

"You have Lady Garnette." Said one.

"Run!"Link said and booted his horse and i did too and we were off. next thing we heard was galloping. I couldn't believe my father put mercenaries on me!!!

To be contine


	4. Ends of Ends

we galloped at top speed through the winding forest and ducked beneath large tree brances. I looked back to see them still on us. I screamed and cried out of anger and we kept riding.

"Lady Garnette, the trees are breaking just abead!" he said to me from his horse. I nodded and we pushed to the edge.

We broke dramatically from the forest and kept riding out towards the rocks and hills ahead. we zig zaged and had to stop at a river.

"Oh gods!" i said panicked.

"Jump!" he said. I looked at him in Fear.

"itll be ok. trust me." he gave me a sweet smile and i was instantly filled with courage.

"Lets do it." i said. And then he jumped the river. my heart fluttered as he landed, the wind in his beautiful blond hair. his muslces glimmered with river water and his eyes shine with kindness.

I took a big breath before readying my horse. Then i reeled back and blasted forward and my body was airborn with my horse. My hair fluttered behind me and Link watched with bright eyes and a big smile.

Then we continued on laughing. I looked back in time to see the mercenaries at the bank of the river, watching us go.

we kept riding until we made it to a stable where we got off to catch our breath.

we sat with our backs on the stable door where our horses were resting.

"Ive never been more alive! more free!" i said with a gigggle.

"hah, i cant say it was my first time."

"So you're an adventurer?" i asked.

"Yep. ive been one since i was a boy."

"Did you come with me for adventure?"

he waited for a second.

"I wanted to go after i saw you. you are so beautiful and smart and witty and i just knew i had to help you. free you..."

I blushed and looked away at the beautiful sunset.

"Come. There's an inn nearby." He grabbed my hand and helped me up and we went to the inn. We drank and ate a mushroom soup before retiring for the night. When we got tto the room to our shock the bed was just a double bed!

Link smiled at me.

"Don't worry. i can sleep on the floor."

But it was cold!

"You can...share with me. if you want."

he blushed madly.

"If you insist, my lady..."

We got into bed and our backs were turned to each other. But i couldnt help but want to turn and reach my arms around him.

Maybe one night.


End file.
